My Puppies Golden Heart
by summermist296
Summary: AU: Boomer is Bubbles' best friend and loves to tease her as often as he can! One day he decides to tease her about getting a boyfriend and it turns into a mini mission to find her one when a classmate joins in on their conversation. Sorry I suck at summaries but please read anyway :)


**A/N: Hello Everyone! I was feeling bored when my best friend came and started bugging me during class. Since day one people have been saying we'd make a cute couple, so I thought since it'd never happen for real (which I can personally guarantee), I might as well give the people what they want, just in a different way. Some things in this story actually did happen and others (like the ending) obviously didn't. Let's see if you guys can guess which parts are real! ;) Anyway I hope to see what you guys think and just to let you know, I'm not that experienced with neither writing nor love so if it's not good I understand and please bear with me. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p>Bubbles had always been one to have her head in the clouds, a trait she had never minded about herself as she would often display her daydreams on paper. She was a natural born artist with a love for drawing and creating masterpieces everyone around her admired. The urge to draw had revealed itself at a young age, and many people knew of it, but only her family members were aware of the rows of sketchbooks she had in her room; each filled with animals, forests, mountains, friends, family and everything in-between. Bubbles normally received or bought a new sketchbook every two weeks, since inspiration hit her often, but ever since her latest assignment in Art Class she went through them faster than she'd ever thought possible.<p>

The project had been to choose a partner and draw a portrait of them and, of course, Bubbles had created another flawless work of art. The only problem was the assignment had ended three weeks ago, yet the majority of her new books held pictures of her best friend on almost every page. Part of her wanted to stop, but another part of her couldn't; it was inexplicably fun to draw him. Maybe it was the way his sea blue eyes sparkled when he smiled or the way his hair was so fluffy one could spend hours trying to perfect his golden mane…

Bubbles shook her head and glanced at the little bunny on the corner of her Science Worksheet before she lifted her head to gaze at the clock. A small sigh escaped her: twenty minutes was too far from freedom! Science had its fun days, but the class was just too boring! And how on earth was she supposed to survive when her best friend was busy napping? She considered poking his arm when a shadow appeared over her table and a huge text book fell in front of her. Bubbles yelped in surprise and Boomer's head shot up from the desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Allen!" She squeaked, "I was just-"

"This warning wasn't for you Bubbles; it was for Mister Jojo. Seems to me like he thinks he can just sleep in class. This is working period and-"

"What do you expect me to do then? All of my work is finished," Boomer interrupted. Mr. Allen gave him a skeptical look and picked up the paper from the table.

The teacher shook his head, "This isn't you're work, you copied it off Bubbles didn't you?"

Boomer mimicked fake hurt, something he did often when someone didn't believe him. "Mr. Allen, I am _shocked_ that you would think so lowly of me. I may not be focused all the time, but I'm actually really smart. You can tell from my tests and writing assignments; unless you think I cheated on those too." His question held somewhat of a challenging tone and Mr. Allen had no choice but to let the argument die.

Bubbles looked at her paper to hide her smile; although Boomer was easily distracted, he was actually a very smart guy. She often found it unfair how teachers almost always accused him of cheating or of copying another's work, but he'd show them otherwise in his own weird, Boomer-y way.

Boomer shot her a quick, smug grin as the teacher walked away. It was the third time this week that Mr. Allen had thought the lazy blonde had done something, whether it was doing his homework or misplacing the teachers' phone… he was always suspicious of him. Every now and then Mr. Allen would give Bubbles a wary look since she always defended Boomers stories or spoke to him about the weirdest and off topic things a teen could talk about. However, it wasn't as if any of the teachers could blame her; Boomer was _exceptionally_ talented at distracting others. Particularly Bubbles herself.

"Hey Bubbles?" Boomer glanced around and leaned towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell Hannah to leave me alone? That crazy stalker chick keeps trying to talk to me! She even created a fake account and it's getting on my nerves."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'll talk to her, but I can't guarantee anything,"

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah! I forgot; your guitar solo is going great! I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it yesterday since I was busy."

"Well who wouldn't?" Boomer smirked, "Drawing this sexy beast would take up too much of anybody's time," He met her eyes and gestured boastfully to himself.

She felt her eyes widen slightly as heat rose to her cheeks. _Be calm Bubbles! _She chanted to herself. _Remember what Buttercup's always saying about things like this!_ She rolled her baby-blue eyes, "Please don't be so full of yourself, if you have to know I was babysitting and had to finish my project for English."

His smirk deepened and he leaned back in his chair. "Sure you were."

"I was!"

He laughed at her reddening face and she tried her best not to laugh along with him. It was just so straightforward and genuine that one couldn't help but join in; sometimes she hated it because she could never stay mad at him. But it wasn't just his laugh; it was his smile, his jokes and his easy-going attitude that always made her grin. He was the one person she couldn't lie to or stay mad at for longer than a few minutes and he'd always use it to his advantage.

Boomer glanced at his friend from the corner of his eyes as his laugher subsided, and inwardly enjoyed the flush on her face. He had always enjoyed annoying the living daylights out of all his friends, but Bubbles' reactions brought him the most entertainment. Ever since their first encounter, he had made it personal mission to provoke her and often thought of new ways to trigger a possibly hilarious response. Today, however, he had decided to make things up as he went along; which normally gave him the best reactions.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Bubbles shook her head and turned back to her worksheet. "I honestly don't get how anyone could stand talking to you; you're going to kill someone with your words."

"Then why aren't you already dead?" He asked and leaned closer to her from across the table.

"Who knows," She shrugged, "Maybe I'm saved by some magic spell?"

She waited patiently for his clever remark, or at least a comment on the craziness of her idea, only to blink in surprise when he rested his head in the palm of his hand and stared at her. Bubbles watched in confusion as a thoughtful expression crossed his face for a few, worrying moments before she hesitantly reached out and waved a hand in front of his face, completely unaware of the thoughts brewing in his dark mind.

"When are you gonna get a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly.

Boomer watched in silent amusement as she froze, her wide eyes staring back at him in shock. In all honesty, he knew his comment (outwardly anyways) had nothing to do with what she said about being crazy. But her reactions towards some of his questions and statements were too hilarious for him to simply not say anything. And seeing her flustered face when he poked fun at her was an added bonus.

Somehow Bubbles knew her confusion was written all over her face, but seriously… Where the heck had that come from?! And how was she supposed to respond to such a thing? In all their years of friendship neither of them had ever brought up the particular subject, and both of them knew it. It was simply something they had avoided without truly knowing why, and to have it brought up so suddenly…

She gave him a wary but skeptical look, "Why?"

"'Cause you need one."

"Why?"

"'Cause you've never had one before."

She leaned away from the table, settled her back against the chair and looked away from him. His statement was true, but she had never thought of it as important, not to herself and especially not to him. No boy had ever captured her interest long enough for romantic feelings to develop, and even when many of her girlish friends had fawned over some of the more handsome boys at school, it never seemed like something worth more than a passing thought. But now… was it actually important?

She took a deep breath, and lifted her gaze towards him, "Alright, and if I did, who'd you think it'd be?"

He blinked. Of all the reactions he had imagined (her face turning bright red, an embarrassed squeal, shuddering or babbling) he hadn't predicted such a calm reply. Interesting. Despite the weird response, it had the potential of providing him with the best entertainment in their friendship so far.

He smiled. "That dork in your English class!"

"What dork in my class?"

"You know."

She cocked her head to the side, "No I really don't, I hardly pay attention to any guys in my classes."

"I know you you'd be perfect with."

"Who?"

"Dante!"

"EWWW!" She gagged. It wasn't as though she had anything against Dante, it's just that he was rude and simply wasn't her type. She heard Boomer laughing and felt her face turn red as she realized he was messing with her _again_. The whole boyfriend thing was just something he used to entertain himself. Meanie.

"Not funny." She grumbled once his laughter died down.

"What's your type?" He asked, brushing off her previous statement.

"Type? Um…" What _was_ her type? "Someone… Smart, and funny… with great hair maybe? Tall-"

"And he has to have money!" He interrupted.

She paused for a second before saying, "How does that-"

"He has to have money!"

"Sure?" She said in more of a question. His expression changed from amusement to thoughtful, "What?"

"I fit two of those qualities. I have great hair _and_ I'm smart!"

Bubbles observed him for a moment; they were about the same height and she was surprised that he hadn't mentioned he was funny too. He would've fit in nearly all of the qualities on the list she hadn't added height and he hadn't shouted about money. Had he noticed that before her?

She shrugged in an attempt to appear casual, "I guess you do."

"I know who fits almost all of those things!" He immediately continued.

"Who?"

"Fenix!"

"I don't really think-"

"Hey Fenix!" Boomer shouted to the brown haired boy at a nearby table. "Do you have money?"

"Maybe, why?" Felix asked.

"Do you want to date Bubbles?"

"_Boomer shut up!_" Bubbles shouted, reaching over from across the table and covered his mouth. He pushed her hands away and laughed at her again. Bubbles hid her face in her arms to hide her flushed features and block out his laugh. How in the world had she allowed such a guy to have the title of being her best friend?!

"I know who you'd be a cute couple with," Bubbles lifted her head at the small voice and noticed Alexis, one of the newest citizens of Townsville, sitting beside her. She hardly said much whenever others spoke to her, so Bubbles couldn't help but find it odd the girl had spoken to her willingly. "Him."

Bubbles didn't have to see where Alexis was pointing in order to know she was referring to Boomer. "Ew," She shook her head and snuck a glance at her best friend and laughed at his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth had dropped open enough to hit the floor; the perfect expression of total disbelief. Despite the situation, she could help but find it funny and made a mental note to remember his face so she could draw it later.

After a moment he shook his head and shouted, "_Hell no!_ Never! Right Bubbles?!"

She followed the routine and nodded. Alexis frowned a bit and glanced back and forth between the two before she finally settled her gaze on Bubbles, "If you guys aren't ever going to date, why're you so familiar with each other?"

"He's my best friend," Bubbles answered casually. "We've known each other forever."

"And you guys never liked each other that way?"

Boomer shook his head, "Nope and never will."

"So neither of you two would mind if the other started dating someone else?"

"Well yeah, I mean," Bubbles thought for a moment, "Who knows how many girlfriends Boomers had..."

Boomer raised an eyebrow at her, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's nothing bad, I'm just saying."

"Then what about you?" Alexis turned to Boomer, suddenly focused on him. "Would you mind if Bubbles got a boyfriend?"

Boomer hesitated; his plan hadn't turned out the way he had imagined it. Why'd this girl have to start talking? "Like hell I won't. I don't give a fuck about what she does."

Bubbles shot her best friend a glare, which he responded with a nonchalant shrug. He knew that she doesn't like swearing, but he did it anyway only to bug her. "Good. So Bubbles?" Alexis smiled and turned to the blond-haired girl, "Want to go man hunting?"

Bubbles blinked, "Man what?"

"You're gonna get a boyfriend. Someone who will be _kind_ to you, takes care of you, _cherishes_ you, _loves_ you…"

Alexis continued to ramble off her list, unaware that Bubbles had stopped listening. Liking someone was one thing, you could always imagine things that could happen but to actually have them was a completely different subject. Someone to hold hands with, to hug them for as long as you wanted, and cuddle when watching a romantic movie or to simply share anything with… someone she could share a kiss with…

Ok she had to admit it sounded tempting, but she shouldn't do that with just anyone and expect the relationship to last. First she needed to find someone who caught her attention and so far, no guy had managed such a thing. Then again, she'd never bothered actually trying to notice so she couldn't blame the guys... Well not all of them anyways.

While Bubbles thought to herself and Alexis went on with a stupid list of worthless traits in an attempt to reel Bubbles into wanting a boyfriend, Boomer tried his best to act as if he couldn't care less about what they were talking about. He didn't like how Alexis was talking about man hunting as if she was trying to prostitute Bubbles. Just trying to hook in some random guy… Bubbles would never do something like that. And if she did, she'd try to get to know him first, to see if he was a good guy. And if the guy wasn't, if he ended up scaring her the same way the guy back in the seventh grade... Boomer would end the moron. Possibly kill him; it could go either way really.

"And of course Boomer will be helping you with this too."

He snapped to attention and noticed Bubbles regarding him thoughtfully before she nodded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. He knows me better than anyone else after all."

"Whoa wait! If you guys think for one second that I'm going to get involved-"

"Oh c'mon! Please Boomer?!" A certain blue-eyed blonde begged. "It'd help a lot! And you said I needed one, so why not help me get to know someone new?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes in an attempt to persuade him. His features softened a bit, and it gave Bubbles a small glimmer of hope, but then he stuck out his tongue and flicked her forehead with his thumb and forefinger.

"Nice try peewee."

She rubbed her head and pouted. "That hurt you meanie."

Boomer shrugged, a slight smile tugging on his lips. "I try."

"You know, you haven't done that since the seventh grade," She commented.

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you remember what you said to me that day?"

Boomer slouched in his chair and crossed his arms. _Of course_ he remembered; it was the first day Bubbles showed a hint of jealousy towards him.

**Flashback**

Tania was one of the prettiest seven graders with her black hear and golden-brown eyes, so no one had been surprised when she became Boomers girlfriend only a few weeks after he met her. She also always seemed to be with him wherever he went; they walked to class, sat together at lunch and even hung out at his bus line even though they lived in different parts of the city. Despite that, he was surprisingly happy with her for the longest time.

A week later, after he had dropped Tiana off at her first period, Boomer headed to his own class with Bubbles at his side since hers was in the same direction. Although he had no idea how the subject came up, they began talking about kissing.

"**_EW!_** Don't talk about that!" Bubbles gagged. He raised an eyebrow at her; he'd always been able to talk to her about anything, so it was a bit surprising to have her cut the subject so short. She shook her head once she caught his glance, "Just don't kiss her, ok?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"_Everything!_" She shouted. "It's just…" She gave a long pause before saying, "I don't think you should do it, I feel like something's going to go wrong."

"Like what?"

"Look," She sighed, "if you're going to do it, make sure it's a good place and know that she wants to kiss you too, but I'm telling you it's a bad idea."

Boomer stopped walking and grabbed her wrist, "Bubbles? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion.

It took everything he could to keep from rolling his eyes. Did she really not notice how she was acting a bit strange? And it wasn't as if he minded, but it was a bit odd for him to hear his best friend not only try to cut the conversation short, but to be unsupportive of his decision. She was usually so enthusiastic and agreed whole heartedly, even with his other girlfriends, whom she knew all about. So what made this one any different?

"You're not really acting like yourself."

Bubbles remained silent for a moment before she suddenly frowned. "What? Am I supposed to encourage you all the time? Even on things that I don't feel right about? Is that why you're questioning me? When did it become my job? I admit I've always stayed by your side Boomer, but I-"

"Whoa hey slow down!" He interrupted. "Don't get mad just calm down."

She gave a long sigh and let her shoulders sag a bit and it wasn't until he was sure she was completely relaxed that he finally allowed himself to smile, "Good, now I'll think about what you said but I don't think anything's gonna happen just because of a kiss."

Bubbles shot him a small glare before walking away from him, his hand still on her wrist. "C'mon Bubbles, talk to me. What else is bothering you besides the kiss? You seemed fine till today."

_"I hardly saw you before today!"_ She yanked her wrist away and continued down the hall.

"What do you mean? What about lunch and the mornings?"

"With your girlfriend and her space-hogging friends always around, I haven't been able to sit next to you for the past week and we haven't had much time to talk in the morning because you wait till the last minute to say good bye."

He could tell that she was trying to sound angry but her tone held more of a pout in it. As silence settled over them, Boomer thought over her words and was struck with a surprising revelation, one he would've never believed if it wasn't happening to him; Bubbles sounded... jealous! She actually seemed _mad_ over him spending too much time with his girlfriend! He had never thought of her as the jealous type, but then again, who wouldn't be a little bothered if someone was practically stealing their best friend? And it didn't help that he hadn't noticed her absence till now. He'd have to say something to make it up to her; something to lift her dwindling spirits. She gave him a questioning look when they walked past his classroom and he ignored her till they arrived to hers, only a few doors down the hall from his. He casually flicked her forehead once they stopped in front of the doorway.

"Hey!" She whined. "What was that for?"

"For being jealous."

"Wha-"

"You told me once that I was your best friend, and I think I've been doing a shi-crappy job lately. So don't mind them, just remember I'm always here for you no matter what. Sorry for not noticing this sooner."

He shot her a grin and shoved her into the room just as the bell rang before running off to his own class.

**End Flashback**

Bubbles had been right in the end; it had turned out Tiana was a whore and even though he found it shocking and had really liked her, Boomer had dumped her and eventually moved on. Though, much to Bubbles irritation, the ex's remained friends.

"I don't see how remembering what I said makes a difference in this situation," Boomer muttered.

"You said you'd always be there for me no matter what. Please be here with me as I find someone I can care for, you'd be a really big help."

There was nothing he wanted to do _less_ than help out with such a stupid matter... but one look at her innocent blue eyes made Boomer reconsider. Bubbles was too naïve for her own good and she'd probably end up with a messed up druggy if he stayed out of it.

He let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine, but only if you don't constantly bug me about this. I have a life too you know."

"Cross my heart!" She held out her pinky in a childlike way and Boomer felt his resolve completely crumble. He looked from her to Alexis (who had started this whole thing) only to see her looking for something in her backpack and quickly entwined his pinky with Bubbles' and gave her a small smile.

"The bells about to ring," Alexis informed as she stood and Boomer felt a slight chill as Bubbles pulled her hand away for them to begin packing their things.

"So, tomorrow at lunch we start to look for someone?" Bubbles asked.

Alexis smiled, "Of course!"

Boomer gave a shrug and mumbled a quiet, "Ok," before heading off to guitar class seconds before the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? I know Boomer's a bit different than the one in my original story; swears, cocky, loves to tease Bubbles but looks after his friends. Honestly I didn't imagine actually writing Boomer this way, but the more time I spent with my friends, the more I began to think of him this way. He ****_is_**** a RRB after all. But fear not! I do plan on putting some fluff in the story, just don't know how or when (^^') Anyways did you guys guess what parts in this story actually happened? What'd you think of the story? Please tell me sometime, I'm curious! XD See you all in the next update!**


End file.
